


【双子北】特等奖是神户牛烤肉套餐三人份（二）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①时间点在漫画本篇的九月底十月初，IH和春高之间。②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北，始终是等边三角形CP，请慎入③预计以宫治、北信介、宫侑的三种视角展开，本次更新为北信介视角。





	【双子北】特等奖是神户牛烤肉套餐三人份（二）

“最近，我有了特别在意的人。”  
就像谈论下午的天气或者随堂测验的成绩一样，北信介平静地说。正常的语速，正常的步伐。他继续朝落日前进，走出三步，意识到刚刚还在并肩行走的人不见了。北转头向后望去，发现尾白阿兰几乎完美地融入了自己的影子。若非夕阳拉长了他的身影，这位友人又是身材健壮的WS，或许仓促之间会误认为对方突遭神隐。  
“有什么事情吗？”  
北微微侧身，让出一缕不会刺眼的阳光，照亮对方的表情。听到他的问题，呆若木鸡的稻荷崎王牌才突然回过神来。  
“在意是……哪个在意啊？”  
阿兰说话的时候嘴张得有点大，喉咙也粗鲁地颤动着。  
“就是‘在意’的在意。需要我帮你查查辞典上的解释吗？”  
今天刚好有国语课，他把简装辞典带在包里，翻出来还算方便。他话音未落，阿兰忙不迭地摇头拒绝。不仅是摇头，双手和双臂都大幅度摇晃起来，拒绝之意溢于言表。  
“不不不怎么说呢，没想到有一天你也会跟我说这种的事情啊……我还以为你会说‘考上东大之前不准备谈恋爱’一类的台词。”  
“是否在意他人和能否考上东大没有任何因果关系。”  
“我知道啊！我知道！我就是惊讶一下！”  
阿兰探出上半身朝他嚷道，双脚却像被钉在地上似地动弹不得。  
“所以说是谁啊！是谁啊！哪个家伙那么幸运……不幸……等一下，被你盯上了，该说那家伙是幸运还是不幸？”  
不知为何，对方突然神色激动地问，问完仍旧合不拢嘴。  
“不是‘哪个家伙’，”北善意地纠正道，“应该说是‘哪两个家伙’，因为我有两个特别在意的人。”  
阿兰瞪大眼睛，看了他足有整整一分钟，嘴巴合拢又张开、合拢又张开、合拢又张开，重复若干次，仿佛正在表演哑剧的木偶。  
“你——说——两——个——？”  
对方艰难而缓慢地吐出一个个漫长的音节，听起来像很多年没跟人说过话似的，正在重新找回自己的语言能力。  
北点了点头。  
“等一下等一下！谈恋爱也要一步一步来啊！别上来就挑战高难度啊！追二兔者不得一兔！”  
缓过劲的阿兰突然像机关枪扫射那样迅猛地喷出一长串告诫，口沫横飞、表情狰狞。即使温暖的暮色映红了对方的半边身子，依然无法抹去那张面孔上的焦虑。  
虽然不太明白对方到底误会了什么，但北能够感受到朋友是在为自己担心。  
“谢谢你的关心。不过，请先允许我回答关于是‘哪两个家伙’的问题。我说的那两个人，是侑和治。”  
落日之光打在阿兰目瞪口呆的面容上，牙齿和眼白亮晃晃的，一张脸却显得更黑了。北姑且将对方的沉默视为等待，继续讲述自己最近的感受。  
“已经持续相当长的一段时间了，视线总会不自觉地落在他们两人身上，觉得不盯紧他们不行，稍不留神就会……”  
“停！停！STOP！”  
阿兰猛地打断他的话，大喊三声，最后连英文都喊出来了。北知趣地住口了，静待朋友的回应。  
“我说，北，以后啊，你能不能……别用这么……这么容易引发误会的……说法？”  
连续的喊叫似乎让阿兰相当疲惫，声音虚弱，说到最后几个字更是气若游丝。  
“抱歉，把这样的感觉称为‘在意’不太合适吗？”  
北疑惑地问。  
“肯定不合适啊！你的这种感觉应该叫做、叫做、叫做……”  
阿兰好像也被他的问题难住了，皱着眉头抱着胳膊冥思苦想，过了许久才憋出最后的关键词。  
“……叫做‘父母心’吧。”  
这个意想不到的词使得蛰伏于胸口的气流不受控制地冲出，瞬间化为爽朗的大笑。北感到自己的头部随着笑声上下起伏，鼻尖不时暴露在夕阳下，被晒得暖洋洋的。只要鼻尖不凉，身体就不会冷，祖母曾经告诉过他。现在的他既高兴，又暖和。  
“喂！你笑得太过分了吧！嘲笑别人也要有个限度！”  
阿兰高声抱怨，有点生气，但没有真的生气。  
“不是嘲笑，你的观点为我提供了新的思路，”北认真解释道，“所以我很开心，就表达出来。”  
听完他的话，阿兰紧绷的肩膀忽然塌了下来，扬起的眉毛也垂成无精打采的模样。  
“你能不能别总说些难懂的话啊？直接说侑和治那两个小子最近很让人担心就好了。”  
“他们让人担心并非最近才开始的事情。”北补充道。  
“你说得可真对。”  
阿兰郑重其事地点点头，咧开嘴笑了。  
回家的路途复归平静，他们聊着商店街的周年庆典，聊着教练家的爱犬，聊着今年的一年级会不会像去年的双胞胎那样被关东甜味的鸡蛋烧吓得大呼小叫，聊着所有高中生都会聊的无关紧要又无伤大雅的话题。和阿兰道别之后，北还要独自面向夕阳行走一段距离。眼前尽是温暖的色彩，皮肤被阳光晒得微微发热。暖意汇聚在胸口，升起与云霞同色的念头。  
既然是“父母心”，换言之，是家人吗？  
确实，比起“恋人”的形容，更接近“家人”的感觉。  
根据书本的记载、他人的描述，名为“恋爱”的情感犹如台风登陆所裹挟的暴风骤雨，时而狂热，时而激烈，足以挣脱理智的束缚。如果有机会在不造成危害的前提下体验这种奇妙的情感，他或许会欣然尝试。不过，更有可能发生的事情是，他一生都与疯狂的恋爱无缘。无论他怎么思考，也想象不出自己失控的模样，就像他无法想象自己考出不及格的成绩。  
至于“家人”，则是阳光般的存在。有时晴朗，有时暗淡，夜晚难免敛起光芒，但太阳总会从东方升起。  
他在前进，而夕阳下行。抵达坡道的尽头，阳光恰好直射双眼。北稍稍眯起眼睛，再一次感受到胸口聚拢的暖意。  
很像，但不是。  
当他想起家人的时候，犹如置身阳光的照耀之下，温暖而明亮。而当他想起那两个人的时候，埋藏于胸中的感情就是热源，就是光源，仿佛自己就能发热，仿佛自己就能发光。  
所以，他想好了明天要怎样回复阿兰。  
“我认真思考过了，应该不是‘父母心’。很接近那种感觉，但不尽相同。”  
“也难怪啦，毕竟你也是差不多年纪的高中生，不可能真去为人父母嘛。”  
阿兰飞快地说，用比话语更快的速度投身于午餐购买战役。  
这一天，北信介依然未能给“在意”的心情找到一个恰当的新名字。只能运用排除法的他，仔细记录下迄今为止的成果。  
不是爱情，不是亲情。  
成果少得可怜，他相信不必急于一时。  
情感的数量终究有限，把不可能的选项一一删除，真正的结果便呼之欲出。

9月27日，星期四，早晨的降水概率为30%。  
出门前确认天气状况是北信介每天的功课。看过天气预报，他用比较的眼光望了望玄关处的伞架，从码放得整整齐齐的雨伞里抽出一把伞下直径最大的长柄伞。这把黑伞的年龄大约是他的三分之二，一直被家人珍惜地使用，虽然陈旧但依然结实。一尘不染的伞柄有着皮纹的质感，握起来非常舒服，令人心情畅快。  
当降水概率低于50%的时候，选择长柄伞的必要性反而大大提升。这是从他风雨无阻参加男子排球部晨练的两年半时光所得出的经验之谈，今天当然也会照此执行。  
墙上的挂钟发出哒哒的轻响，分针指向和昨天丝毫不差的位置。  
“我出门了。”  
“路上小心。”  
一如既往地和家人打过招呼，北推开家门，迈出前往学校的第一步。  
清晨的街道尚未脱离睡梦，灰蒙蒙的天空酝酿着若有若无的阴云。拐角处的咖啡厅大门紧闭，他每天都从那边的门口经过，四次里会有两三次看到店主的三花猫趴在房顶俯视四周，晃动的尾巴上有两颗咖啡豆似的斑点。今天它似乎不在。没过多久，雨点便代替猫咪光临。开始是细细的小雨无声掠过。等他撑开伞，咖啡豆大小的雨点开始了噼噼啪啪的敲打。两侧的石板路被雨水打得又湿又滑，走路时必须更加小心地保持平衡。他聚精会神，在不减慢速度的前提下，留意着四周哪怕是最微小的变化。  
从眼前的坡道开始，他就可能遇到自己的队友，而且还是常常忘记带伞的那几位。  
在昏暗的晨光中，左前方隐隐现出建筑物的轮廓。按照自己出门的时间计算，那边肯定是商店街没错。而当游戏厅招牌从雨雾中现形的时候，侧后方的小巷里迸发出一阵凶猛的奔跑声。  
人数是二人，步伐差不多，速度不相上下，跑起来都是慌不择路，不知踩碎多少滩积水。  
十步之后，侑和治会同时抵达。  
以那两个家伙的性格，一味狂奔的时候是看不到任何东西的。确认四下无车，北向旁边迈出一步，往后转身，面朝头顶运动包全力冲刺的后辈们。  
“侑，治，早上好。”  
雨声嘈杂，他特意抬高声调，可惜效果不尽如人意。人是没法用声音让炮弹停下来的，热血上涌的双胞胎和两枚重型炮弹区别不大。侑和治一左一右呼啸而过，伞骨与运动包的激烈冲撞，跳跃般的震动感通过伞柄传到他手上。雾气茫茫的雨幕仿佛隔离开来自周围环境的响动，他们裹着雨水的脚步声则被无限放大。又一次，北的目光不由自主地追逐着那两人的身影。  
只顾向前奔跑的二人，总是让他无法移开视线。  
侑和治落地的双脚丝毫不知收敛，狠狠砸向地面，溅起高高的水花。这条前往学校的普通道路，竟然被他们跑出帆板冲浪的效果。说不定裤子上溅湿的部分和被雨水淋湿的部分不相上下，他这样想着，忽然听到了轻笑声——是他自己发出的。  
与他擦肩而过又跑出七步的治突兀地停下，伸手拽住迈出第八步的侑。  
“……北前辈。”  
治的声音很低，离他足有十米远。雨声嘈杂，他本来应该听不出对方说了什么，可他能听到。  
“治！你这是作弊！你跑得比我慢所以才拽人的对吧！我就知道，你这个卑鄙的家伙……”  
侑元气十足地大吵大闹，很容易让人听得清清楚楚。附近某家的宠物狗似乎被吵醒了，突然开始汪汪狂吠，盖过侑的抱怨。北继续前进，脚步迅速而轻柔，像融入积水的雨点一样安静。待吠声停止，他已经走到侑的正后方，与治四目相对。手臂往前伸，他把伞柄推到侑耳后的位置，确保伞面能为双胞胎挡去大半雨水。依然沉浸于自己情绪中的侑对此浑然不觉，指手画脚地和自己的兄弟清算着从小到大的各种历史遗留恩怨。治向他低头致谢，他也颔首回应。  
“你终于承认你错了啊！”  
侑显然误解了治的意思，洋洋得意地单方面宣布胜利。  
治小声叹了一口气，说：“白痴，北前辈在你身后。”  
“又来！这种身后有人的把戏你十年前就玩过了！我不会再上当的！别以为同样的招数能骗到我两——”  
“早上好。”  
如果置之不理，侑很可能无休无止地闹下去。作出这样的判断，北决定出言打断兄弟二人的对话。话音未落，他就看到侑脖子上的汗毛一根根立起来，短发也全部炸开。突然僵直的脊背仿佛比平日高上许多，几乎一头顶到雨伞边缘。对方艰难地扭过头来与他对视的表情，就像是腹部猛遭重击似的。  
“北前辈早上好！”  
侑高喊道。距离太近，喊叫声震得他的耳膜嗡嗡作响。治想笑又不敢笑，侧过头忍得很辛苦。至于那只刚刚安静下来的家犬，它再度被激怒了，汪汪汪汪叫个不停。  
“我认为我们没有必要站在这里浪费时间。”北直率地表达出自己的想法，向前探身，让雨伞挡住三人头顶的雨水，“虽然可能有点挤，但这把伞三个人用问题不大。”  
他这样说是有依据的。今年梅雨季的时候他曾经把这把伞借给去帮忙采购的赤木、银和角名，那三个人同撑一把伞，快去快回，几乎没怎么淋湿。北在脑内对两组人的体型差进行一番比较，结论是有出入的部分应该在安全范围内。  
“进来吧。”  
他以肯定的语气对双胞胎说道。不知为何，侑突然涨红了脸，支支吾吾往后退了小半步。身后的治露出不耐烦的表情，抬起膝盖狠击侑的臀部。忽地失去平衡的侑朝他扑来，踉踉跄跄跌到他的右肩上。治则绕了个圈子，站到他左边，说：“早上好，北前辈。”  
以常理而论，三个人共撑一把伞的合理站位应为2-1或者1-2，相当于等边三角形的三个顶点，雨伞则应放在三人正中的位置。可那对双胞胎非要一个挤在他的左边，一个挤在他的右边，三个人一字排开前进。当他指出这样的站位安排不合理，并用那两人越来越湿的肩头作为证据加以说明之后，侑和治交换一个眼色，两个人同步跳到他的侧前方。  
“这样就可以了！”  
他们异口同声地说。  
北觉得自己就像站在半敞的大门前，一扇是侑，一扇是治，只能从两人之间瞥见一些雨幕后的景色。这两扇门还会乱动，时不时你骂我一句，我打你一下，比被风掀动的窗帘更没有规律。  
“治！你往外站点！不要挤到北前辈！你加餐都能一口气吃四个饭团，简直要胖成猪了！”  
“欠别人钱不还的人没资格说话。”  
“我哪有欠你的钱！”  
“已经超过一张野口英世了。我要算利息，把你偷吃我布丁的部分也算上。”  
“小气鬼！”  
治懒得再跟侑说话，直接踹人。侑赶紧往他这边躲了躲，治便投鼠忌器，不再追击。那只心情不好的狗一直咆哮不停，尖锐的吠声轻而易举地刺穿雨帘，数十米开外依然能听得非常清楚。弥漫在天地之间的水雾朦胧了外界的景物，恍惚之间，北几乎以为有两只精力充沛的大型犬围着他又叫又闹。  
很可爱，想要摸摸他们的头。  
浸满雨水寒意的晨风自前而后地拂过，令北清醒许多。他收回尚未伸出的手，不为人知地摇了摇头。即使要摸也不是现在，他想，现在自己只有一只空闲的手，没法摸两个人的头。冷风稍稍吹开雾气，增大了可视范围。前面就是便利店了。在望见便利店的同时，他还看到有个个头高高的人站在屋檐下探头探脑。  
是角名。  
角名发现他们仅仅比他发现角名晚一秒。看清双胞胎时，对方面无表情，却在和他对上视线的瞬间缩起身体，犹如自然地理类纪录片里发现摄像镜头的野生动物。  
常温下声音在空气中的传播速度是每秒340米，而人类百米短跑的世界纪录是9.58秒，相当于每秒10.44米左右。即使角名逃得再快，依然逃不过他的声音。  
“早上好，角名。”  
“……早，北前辈。”  
角名有气无力地说，望向三人的目光中闪动着奇妙的警惕感。  
“我在这里等雨停再去学校就好，请务必不要担心我……”  
“何时雨停是未知数，你这样等下去的话，晨练会迟到。”  
北立刻指出对方说法中的漏洞。  
“就是就是，你这家伙肯定是想趁机偷懒！”  
“嗯。”  
双胞胎附和道。  
“那也没办法，我没带雨伞，这是不可抗力。”  
角名把后背贴在墙沿上，无可奈何地解释道。  
“你可以冒雨冲过去啊！”  
“不要，我讨厌被淋湿。”  
“那就和我们一起走。”  
北迅速制止侑和角名的纠缠，替全员做好决定。  
“哎哎哎哎哎！”  
这次换成侑满脸不情愿了。治虽然没出声，但表情和侑一模一样。  
“四个人，挤一挤应该还可以。”  
压制住后辈们的骚动，北冷静地做出判断。  
角名长叹一口气，露出听天由命的神情，然后以与表情完全不符的敏捷身手唰地一声躲到他背后。  
“那我就站这边好了。”  
角名越过他的肩膀朝双子喊话。  
“凭什么啊！那里是特等席！”  
角名和侑的关系，简直像童话里狐狸和猎犬之间无休无止的争斗一般。治虽然不说话，却像埋伏在暗处的另一头猎犬，等狐狸露出破绽就扑上去一口咬住对方的要害。再这样放任他们吵下去，恐怕会迎来四个人一起迟到的结局。北抬高声音，说：“这样隔着人吵架很不礼貌，你们适可而止。”  
“是。”  
侑垂头丧气地答应下来。  
“我要离那两个家伙远一点。”  
角名自言自语，刚好是只能让他听见的音量。  
等那两个人乖乖闭嘴，一行人再度恢复沉默的行进。四个人打一把伞确实要比三个人拥挤很多，边边角角的位置常常漏入风雨。而且因为空间有限，难免出现踩到别人的脚或者绊到别人的腿的情况。  
四个人大概是这把伞的极限了。  
正当北准备如此盖棺定论的时候，突然听到后方传来一连串强健有力的脚步声。  
“唔哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！”  
如果说双胞胎踩出的水花相当于冲浪，那么阿兰掀起积水的效果接近海啸。名列稻荷崎男子排球部力量第一位的队员，以不愧王牌之名的气魄马力全开，雄健的身体像一道黑色闪电冲破雨幕。  
“早上好，阿兰。”  
“不要！”  
“别！”  
“等一下！”  
不久前还水火不容的后辈们竟然态度一致地阻止他。尽管周围的三个人都比他高出半个头，依然无法阻挡声音的传播。阿兰跑到与他们齐头并进的位置时就听见他的声音，赶快跑到伞下避难。  
“呼，今天的运气真差，老妈出去买东西的时候拿走了我的雨伞，我怎么也找不到其他雨伞，只好这样跑出来了。幸好遇到了你，我就知道你肯定带伞了。”  
抹去脸上的雨水，阿兰庆幸地说。相比之下，三位后辈的脸色要难看许多，仿佛是碍于前辈的身份而敢怒不敢言。  
“不过你们也真厉害啊，四个人打同一把伞。”  
“现在是五个人。”  
北主动纠正道。  
“做不到啊！”  
“已经够挤了。”  
“我可不想被队友挤死。”  
像是突破火山爆发临界点似的，双胞胎和角名纷纷鼓噪起来。  
“没事没事，让我喘口气就行。”阿兰大度地摆摆手，说，“等会儿我自己跑去活动室，不碍事的。”  
后辈们说得没错，确实已经很挤了。北能感到侑和治把自己紧紧夹在中间，角名贴着背，而阿兰的呼吸已经喷到了他脸上。他的大脑飞速运转着，计算长柄雨伞的伞下直径、伞面弧度以及该如何安排伞下五个体型各异的男子高中生。  
“为什么让阿兰前辈自己走啊！要出去也应该是角名出去！”  
“没错，按照先来后到的原则，应该角名让位。”  
“你们两个来了那么久，也该回到雨中活动活动筋骨。”  
双胞胎显得人多势众，角名的针锋相对也不落下风。  
“别吵别吵，我真的没事。马上就走，马上就走。”  
阿兰苦口婆心劝说道。  
“不必，”北大声说，盖过了队友们的吵闹，也盖过了嘈杂的雨声，“五个人打一把伞，行得通。”  
事情就这样决定了。  
不过，脑内模拟的理想状态是一回事，实际操作起来又是另一回事。毕竟五个人都是运动社团的成员，走在同一把伞下面难免磕磕碰碰，前进速度大打折扣。北迅速喊了暂停，要求每个人恢复到他安排的站位，同时规定好口号和前进速度。  
“我喊一的时候迈一只脚，喊二的时候迈另一只脚。速度和中速跑差不多，具体到每个人身上……侑，治，你们用冲刺时二分之一的速度。阿兰，你用你刚遇到我们之前三分之二的速度跑。角名，你用你长跑时东张西望想找近路的速度跑就行。”  
“噗嗤。”  
双胞胎里的某个人笑了出来。他猜可能是侑，不过这不重要。当务之急是用一把雨伞把他们所有人平安送到社团活动室，每个人淋湿的部位越少越好。  
“有什么疑问吗？”  
“没有！”  
“没！”  
“没有。”  
一片应和声中，夹杂着角名的小声嘟囔“北前辈到底是怎么知道的啊”。  
于是，伴随着主将响亮的“一二一”口号声，稻荷崎男子排球部的五名队员牢牢团结在同一把雨伞下，迈着整齐的步伐跑进社团活动室。还要等到很久之后，北才从后辈那里听说，当年男子排球部的五个人从一把伞下鱼贯而出的事情成为了稻荷崎高校最著名的传说之一。  
收起雨伞，套好伞套，他换鞋后的第一件事情就是快步走向存放毛巾的柜子。虽说他的队友们肯定不缺少保养身体的常识，却很容易因为这样那样的事情走神，分不清当下的轻重缓急。果然，他是第一个去拿干净毛巾的人。捧起摞得高高的毛巾，他用最快的速度回到队友身边，可惜依然未能抢在侑打出第一个喷嚏之前。  
侑连打好几个喷嚏，治也像被传染似地打了两个喷嚏。阿兰的状态倒是还好，角名则是缩起肩膀瑟瑟发抖。北立刻按照每个人被打湿的程度给他们分配数量不等的毛巾，阿兰三条，侑和治各两条，角名一条。  
总算不再打喷嚏的侑用毛巾裹住脑袋，吸着鼻涕问：“北前辈，你没毛巾不要紧吗？”  
旁边坐着的治也从毛巾里钻出脸，一双眼睛询问似地盯着他。  
这时北才意识到一件事，不是毛巾没了——他拿了多少条毛巾他当然心里有数——而是自己身上根本没怎么被淋湿，甚至湿得比角名还少。  
“没关系，我有分寸。你们赶快把湿衣服脱下来。”  
“北前辈的身上要是湿得多才奇怪吧。”已经把上衣拉到脖子上的角名歪着脑袋说，动作犹如从岩石后面探头的狐狸，“一把伞下挤五个人，站在中间肯定密不透风。你们应该担心的是北前辈会不会缺氧才对。”  
这是一部分原因，但不是全部。  
一个人走的时候因为伞面够大所以不会被淋湿，自己最有可能被淋湿的反而是三个人打一把伞的时候。北记得很清楚，那段路上的风是从前面吹过来的，而侑和治像两扇半敞的大门，只为他留出不会阻挡视线的空间。  
是这样啊，北想。  
双胞胎又开始因为无聊的小事和角名斗嘴，吵着吵着就忘记了要换衣服和擦头发。北一手抓住侑的上衣，一手抓住治的上衣，把这两件湿漉漉的衣服直接从他们头上拽下来。侑惨叫一声，治闷哼一声。趁他们来不及抬头，他左右手各拿起一条毛巾按到那两个家伙的头顶上，飞快地擦拭起来。治很快就放弃了挣扎，侑还念叨着让他轻一点。等他擦得差不多了，正前方突然响起手机相机的“咔嚓”声。  
“角名你这家伙！不许拍！删掉！”  
侑猛地一挣，力量大到让他都压制不了。角名敏捷地避过，闪身躲到侑抓不着的位置，确认自己的摄影成果。  
“啊，北前辈笑了。”  
摄影师的喃喃低语刚好被侑捕获。沉默片刻，侑的态度来了个一百八十度的急转弯。  
“把照片发给我！我也要！”  
听到这句话，角名慢慢抬起头，露出标准的反派笑容，说：“休想。”  
侑扑上去试图强抢，每一次都被角名恰到好处地躲过。这时双胞胎的战术价值就体现了出来。侑负责吸引角名的注意力，而治悄无声息地从背后潜行，发动突袭，轻轻巧巧地捕获作为猎物的手机。而等角名想要夺回自己的所有物时，又会被侑纠缠住。  
“治，快点，发给我！”  
“已经发了。我先收。好，收到。发给你了，侑。顺便帮他把原图和信息记录都删掉。嗯，完成。”  
治的一整套操作仿佛行云流水般一气呵成，等北介入的时候已经来不及了。他只能勒令双胞胎把角名的手机还回去。物归原主之后，角名恨恨地瞪了一眼喜滋滋凑到一起看照片的侑和治，抓起手机绕着那两个人连拍很多张，然后急匆匆地在屏幕上按个不停。  
“哈哈哈这是什么造型啊！”  
衣服套到一半的阿兰爽朗地笑了出来。  
“怎么了？”  
“北，你快看，排球部的LINE群。”  
北依言照做，发现群里已经被一连串的表情图刷屏。他往回拉了好几下，才找到角名发送的讯息“半裸爆炸头小丑双胞胎，点击即看”。下面附有一张照片，侑和治两个人被加上了非常夸张的小丑鼻子，其他地方倒是没有改动。望了望照片里发型爆炸的两个人，再看看现实中两个人怒发冲冠一般的效果，北稍稍自我检讨了一番——刚才给他们擦头发可能真的用力过猛了。  
点击“保存”后，他无视了LINE群里疯狂刷屏的“哈哈哈”和“杀了你”等表情图，以最快的速度换好训练服。结束换装的阿兰坐在椅子上系鞋带，时不时和他闲聊两句。  
“我觉得超厉害的，一把伞居然能容纳五个人。”  
“嗯，之前我也没想到。”北实话实说。  
“想一想觉得很热血啊！最棒的团队合作！友情、努力、胜利！”  
说到一半，阿兰就忍不住站起身来挥舞双臂，如同在赛场上大获全胜的表现。北迟疑片刻，但幸好他的迟疑没被对方发现。  
“嗯，是的。”  
北信介从未怀疑过自己与队友之间的友谊与信赖，以这个角度评判，阿兰的结论当然没错。  
不过，他在寻找的答案，不是友情。  
从听到侑和治脚步声的那一刻开始，不可思议的暖意聚拢于胸口，仿佛在发光发亮。很温暖，很开心，所以情不自禁笑了出来。他很清楚友情是怎样的，所以能够断定这并非友情。  
运用排除法，北又删去一个选项。  
不是爱情，不是亲情，不是友情。  
然后，在短短的一天之内，这种判定感情的排除法进入高速运转的阶段。  
不是就读于稻荷崎高校的同校之谊。  
不是前辈对后辈的关照之情。  
不是凡人对天才的仰慕。  
不是嫉妒。  
不是疼爱。  
不是遗憾。  
在自己能够想到的清单上，他耐心地划去一个又一个答案。  
顺利完成这一天的所有事情，北准时洗漱就寝，忽然意识到清单上已经一无所有。  
判定感情的排除法，成功排除全部选项，只剩下空空如也的一张白纸。  
未能得出结论吗？  
已经到了睡觉的时间，他闭上双眼，照常入睡。

9月28日，星期五，白天降水概率为10%。  
起床、洗漱、用餐。  
整理、道别、出门。  
天气晴朗，晨光明媚。他在拐角处见到了咖啡店的三花猫。它竖起尾巴，轻轻晃动着两颗咖啡豆似的斑点。一路上他没再遇到任何一位队友，像往常一样第一个抵达社团活动室。  
更衣、晨练、打扫。  
班会、上课、测验。  
课间休息，他坐在窗边位置上，思考着昨晚未能得出的结论，分析出三种可能。  
第一种可能是，自己遗漏了部分可能的答案。  
第二种可能是，自己否定每个选项的过程存在错误。  
第三种可能是，自己预设的前提不尽合理。  
他大致能排除掉第一种和第二种可能，至于第三种……  
“北前辈！”  
深吸一口饱含花草芳香的空气，他听到了侑的喊声。  
从三年级的教室里往下看，能够望见教学楼走廊旁的自动贩售机。窗外阳光灿烂，侑同样是满脸灿烂，又叫又跳地朝他挥手。治站在旁边，礼貌地朝他点头问好。他站起身，向他们挥手致意。  
再一次，北的视线无法从二人身上移开。  
那对双胞胎有着惊人的相似之处，相似到了只要特别在意其中一人就肯定会被另一人吸引的程度。而当他被他们如此强烈地吸引的时候，又不可能忽略掉那两人之间哪怕是最细微的差距。  
例如，在同一台自动贩售机，购买同一种乳制品饮料，大多数时间侑会按靠左的键，而治会按靠右的键。偶尔反过来，如果侑按了靠右的键，治就去按靠左的键。  
他是如此在意侑和治的相同之处，又是如此在意他们的不同之处。他对那两个人抱有同等程度的感情，又清晰地知晓他们是两个独立的个体。  
可惜，这种胸口洋溢的温暖，这种发光发热的感情，尚未确定，尚未命名。  
“竟然下雨了！”  
“是狐雨吗？”  
“真的真的，好少见！”  
“狐狸嫁女儿？”  
“不要讲老婆婆一样的台词啦！”  
短短的一两分钟内，类似的话语传遍整座校园，连三年级的学生们也不能免俗，奔走相告，兴致勃勃。很多人掏出手机拍照录像，留作纪念。北不知道自己是什么时候坐回座椅的，却仍然怔怔地盯着空无一人的自动贩售机。  
狐雨。日和雨。半雨半晴。  
无论用怎样的词语去称呼，本质上是一种天气现象，阳光普照和落雨纷纷同时存在。  
不是晴天，不是雨天；既是晴天，也是雨天。  
所谓的名称，是人们对世间万物的归纳总结、整理定义。先有客观存在的现象，才会有为它定性的主观描述。世界这么大，每时每刻新发生的现象总会挑战着既有的定义，而没有人能够规定每一件发生的事情都能符合事先整理好的种类与名称。  
是这样啊，他想，是前提错了。  
排除法不失为一种严谨的逻辑证明方法，但能让它成立的条件也相当苛刻。错的是他，在不适用排除法的问题上选用了这种方法。  
每一种感情并非互相排斥。  
再准确的名称，也无法说透每个人切身体验到的感情。  
所以根本就没有执著于命名的必要。  
阳光温暖了手指，窗外传来淅淅沥沥的雨声，北静静地笑了。

重复、持续、仔细。  
理智、逻辑、分析。  
归纳、演绎、总结。  
定义、公式、计算。  
这些都是北擅长的事情，也让他感到心情愉快。  
他的生活就像事先规划好的复杂算式，精确得一丝不乱，只要保证过程不犯错，便会得出理所当然的结果。  
就像满分的理科试卷。  
就像垂直落入出物口的神户牛排钥匙链。

9月29日，星期六，夜晚有小雨，白天降水概率为20%。  
北遇到了咖啡店的猫咪，趴在和昨天差不多的位置。如果能将昨天的它穿越24小时带到今天，看起来就会像两只长得一模一样的双胞胎。  
清晨的商店街行人寥寥。他准备在去学校之前先去一趟便利店，给社团活动室里的急救箱补充两盒创口贴，却没想到在店里遇到比自己还要先来一步的侑和治。  
“早上好，侑，治。”  
双胞胎蹲在抽奖用的扭蛋机旁边，聚精会神，完全没注意他。既然那两个人在忙他们觉得重要的事情，北也不以为意，拿了两盒创口贴直接结账。总共780元。他掏钱付款的时候，侑和治突然吵闹起来，前者还风风火火地往店铺里面跑。  
他知道商店街的便利店在举办抽奖活动。  
他知道特等奖是神户牛烤肉套餐三人份。  
他知道特等奖尚未开出。  
他知道侑和治最近一直在积极地来便利店抽奖。  
然后，他获得了一次抽奖机会。  
咔。  
转动扭蛋机的声响。  
咔。  
拆开外壳的声响。  
北沉稳地取出奖券，打开，抚平，然后交给店员确认。  
他知道侑和治非常想要特等奖。  
他知道侑和治的生日是10月5日，下周五。  
他知道特等奖的有效期从10月1日开始，共计一个月。  
“恭喜这位小哥抽中特等奖！神户牛烤肉套餐三人份！”  
公式的每一项按部就班地到位，运算流畅进行，得出顺理成章的结果。  
面对侑和治投向自己的目光，北平静地开口。  
“我想邀请你们与我共进晚餐，下周五，为你们庆祝生日。”  
不是爱情，不是亲情，不是友情。  
甚至不能用任何一种情感的定义来概括。  
排除法早已失效，但是在说出这句话的瞬间，北信介恍然大悟。  
不是情感，而是生活。  
侑和治已经成为他生活里不可或缺的一部分，就像饮食，就像锻炼，就像自己渗透每一天的习惯。  
他已经习惯了有他们在的生活，因此难以想象他们不在的生活。

【未完待续】


End file.
